


Going Through The Motion

by thecouchwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchwitch/pseuds/thecouchwitch
Summary: Keith misses Shiro. Keith jerks off. It's not satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 can literally go to hell what the fuck

-

 

Keith isn't doing it because he's horny. He's done it plenty of times before for that reason, but this time, the time before this, and probably the next time, it's because he's lonely. Shiro's gone. It hurts. He wants to feel good, to feel _normal_ , to feel like just another guy jerking off over his very alive, very not-dead crush.

Lying on his stomach, dominant hand down his pants, clutching the photo of Shiro he kept in his wallet in the other, he remembers Shiro's voice, his smell, and he lets himself melt into the slickness of his palm, nothing but spit and pre-cum to lubricate himself with.

He alternates between stroking with his hand and fucking into it like an orifice; he'd never had sex, doesn't really know what he'd like, so he imagines himself doing anything and everything with Shiro. Being sucked off, being ridden, he even presses his face into the pillow so he can pretend for a moment he's being crushed against Shiro's broad chest, but its too still, too dead, there's no heartbeat, so it's too real. Often when he masturbates he fingers himself a bit, likes the weird foreign feeling of being filled to the brim, but doing so now would mean either dropping his cock or dropping the photo, so he doesn't. Nonetheless, he reaches his climax quickly.

Shiro's smiling in the photo, smiling as Keith pounds into him desperately, smiling as he chants his name over and over with a raw and whispered voice, and when the orgasm hits him it's amazing, wonderful, Shiro has brought him pleasure and he can stop thinking for a moment, but then the euphoria fades and he's left with the emptiness and guilt that can only come from jerking off over your dead friend.

He turns the photo face down on the pillow so Shiro can't see the tears silently welling up in his eyes.

 

-


End file.
